


[Podfic] The Amazing Dancing Physicist.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All of the humour., Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce dances, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pop music., Pranks, Revenge Pranks., Seriously go read Lexxorz's stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Lexxorz:</p>
<p>Tony thinks he is really funny. Bruce is not inclined to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Amazing Dancing Physicist.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Amazing Dancing Physicist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586354) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I honestly can't stop giggling, I seriously love this story so much. One I always run back to when I'm having a bad day. 

Apologies for the usual crappy vocals and singing (you'll see, even though I am kinda proud I managed to sing in character.) But I guess this was a small victory, I managed to get both chapters done right through. Admittedly they took a few attempts but I did it! YAY!

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Oh and plz go and give Lexxorz some love. They _seriously_ rule.

_EDIT: I am fixing a problem that was brought to my attention so you will notice the links have changed_

Chapter 1 (MP3) <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fwbgbc8w12165o5/Physicist1.mp3>

Chapter 2 (MP3) <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/989tpm1n6tg7t7k/Physicist2.mp3>


End file.
